You make me feel
by MrMegalomaniacX
Summary: With riots and unrest popping all around the world, Hope's Peak Academy has been transformed into a shelter to harbor the remaining students. Unknown to them, the person who started what is becoming The Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History is inside the school as well. This is the story about their life inside the academy.
1. Chapter 1

**VAVAV**

Nothingness, a blank canvas with all the colors and brushes next to it, yet empty and worthless, but so full of potential, just waiting to be touched with all the creativity imaginable.

Mukuro appeared to stare at the clock that was on the other side of the room, but her look was going past it.

She had zoned out into nothingness, as if she was in a state of standby.

Unknown to her another person was staring also.

Staring at her.

Junko looked around, the atmosphere around was lively, the dining hall was full and everyone was either eating or chatting with eachother, their voices and sounds of the plates, forks being moved echoing throughout the dining hall.

But to her, the atmosphere was bland, it felt cold and annoying.

She looked back at Mukuro, she knew her sister was bored and she knew It's on her to fix that.

-Mukuro, are you thinking about mr lucky student again?

Her sister seemed to snap back to reality.

-Uhh no.. I guess I was just zoned out.

-Geeeez Im so hopelessly bored, once these morons scram we should lure one of them to the AV room and kill them

-Bu..t didn't we agree to not start the killing until the plan is all set..?

-Yea but Im just so bored, c'mon it'll be like, a total accident, we'll say we should watch a movie and then when the lights go out...WHAM

-Junko please stop, you know we aren't supposed to kill anyone.

Junko looked up and her smile widened as she continued:

-Alright, in that case I'll just set up a date for you and Makoto, I'll pick the movie.

Junko briefly streched her arms above her head, pushed the chair back and stood up

-Hey Makoto...

Before she could say anything else, Mukuro springed up from her seat and grabbed her hand across the table.

-Can you please not do something embaressing.

Mukuro's eyes looked hazy, but nervous.

-Oh cmonnn I'll walk you trough what you gotta do! and I'll keep an eye on how things are going, in case I have to step in.

Mukuro sat back down and gave a shrug as her look fell on the floor.

-Did you mention a movie!? That's a great idea!

A voice emerged from the crowd.

It was the voice of The Ultimate Moral Compass.

Taka stood up in a flash and got everyones attention.

-In that case I recommend "10 away from everything"!

-it's a story of a gambling man who lost everything but still fights for his dreams, he meets the love of his life who helps his addiction!

-It's a great movie that will stir a lot of conversation! It would be great if you all came, I will prepare the AV room for 1:30 PM today!

-Looks like I'm gonna kill someone after all.

Junko said as a grin formed on her face.

-Stop joking about that.

Mukuro let out a sigh as her look lifted from the floor.

-Yahooo! what a wonderful idea Taka, I'll get popcorn and drinks for everyone!

Junko replied cheerfully.

-I would not usually accept but if the theme is betting I must also watch.

Said Celeste.

-I do have to admit Taka sure knows how to get everyone involved.

Kyoko added... probably anticipating a debate at the end of it.

-Very well it's decided! I will go begin preparing the AV room!

Taka turned and stomped out of the dining hall.

-Man, that dude sure has lost his damn mind from following rules all the time.

-We just fucking woke up an hour ago, I have no idea how he's got so much energy.

Mondo mumbled while swinging on one of the chairs, his legs on the table.

-Hey! Get your legs down from there! We eat from that table!

Hina shouted from the other side of the room.

-Ey why don't you stick to swimming instead of trying to boss other people around, while you still got limbs for it.

Mondo and Hina started arguing back and forth, but Junko turned to her sister again and started talking:

-Well this isn't all like I wanted, but you can stilllll hold his hand in the dark so no one else sees.

-Come on Junko, you know it's not like that.

Mukuro turned around and awkwardly smiled.

 **AVAVA**

With the argument between Hina and Mondo having died down (Mostly thanks to Kyoko) Chihiro, Sakura and Hina were the only ones left in the Dining hall.

-Geez that guy is so annoying, I already feel exhausted just by talking to him  
Hina sighed as she took a bite of a donut.

-Maybe it would be wise if we went for a swim so you can work on your shape and not get tired so easy.  
The Ultimate Martial Artist advised.

-Yea.. I wanna become stronger so I am gonna come too!  
Chihiro added.

-Ok but I am bringing this donut with me as well.

Still munching on the donut Hina and Chihiro exited the room.

Leaving the room, a gush of wind suddenly flew passed Sakura and the kitchen door squeaked.

She stopped in her tracks and her eyes fixated on the kitchen door.

A sudden, instinctive, ominous and almost irrational thought went trough Sakura's mind.

What is this feeling? Is something going to happen? Are we really safe.. here? What is .. this?

Silence filled the empty spacious room.

Sakura gathered up her thoughts and without trying to explain anything that went trough her mind, exited the room.

Silence resumed filling the room, as if getting heavier with each passing second, as if pilling up on itself, almost even creating some sort of sound, a static, feeling heavy.

. . .

-Puhuhuhuhu...  
A faint yet clear voice broke the silence

... and shadow started casting from the doorway.  
Junko emerged from the inside of the kitchen, carrying her notebook close to her chest.

A grin on her face, and a powerful look in her eyes.

As if breaking every fabric of existance in her vicinity, crumbling it up by every second her lips were slowly opening, silence laid dead, as she said:

-If you like swimming so much, I think I might as well make sure, that, you swim for your life.


	2. Chapter 2

**VAVAV**

Mukuro stepped out of her room, she turned her head to her left then right, the hallway was empty, the silence felt eerie and the air, as if it was vibrating, had a heavy scent of anticipation.

With a lost expression on her face, she closed the door and started walking down the hall.

She had nothing to do alone in her room, she had nothing to do outside of it either.

Her only mission was to make her sister happy, so where was her sister?

Where was Junko?

Her mind was in an empty dark sea of nothingness that consumed every emotion and made the very darkness its constructed of feel like you're venturing to the deepest parts of the ocean.

As she walked down the hall, her sight on the floor, as if waking up from a trance her hearing started picking up sound and suddenly she saw two shadows appear in front of her.

Her eyes widened, out of reflex she jumped back and in an instant took on a fighting stance.

But she quickly realized who it was.

Makoto and Kyoko gazed at her, both confused.

-Oh it's you, what are you two doing here?

-We're going to see the movie,.. You seem surprised, did you not hear us talking?  
Makoto asked.

-Yea it looks like I got zoned out again, I'm all ok tho.

-You should come to the AV room too, I don't want Taka to take up an hour lecturing someone for being late again.  
Kyoko added.

-Yea I was going to... I just was searching for J...

And at that moment the Ultimate Fashionista came strolling down the hall pulling what looked to be a popcorn machine behind her.

-Yoooo what's up people, I came armed and ready!

The machine was filled with popcorn and had a bottom shelf stacked with fizzy drinks as well.

 _-Wow where did you get this thing?!_  
Makoto looked surprised.

-I explained to Principal Jin I needed a lot of popcorn, and he gave me this.

-Apparently it was used during school events earlier, but it was just gathering dust now.

Junko took some already prepared popcorn bags from the bottom and gave them out.

-Ok people lets Gooooo!

Junko rushed down the hall pulling the popcorn machine.

-I think we better run after her, knowing Hifumi that popcorn is all gonna be gone if he's there first.  
Kyoko laughed.

-Yes, let's go!  
Makoto replied.

Mukuro smiled and followed.

 **VAVAV**

The four walked into the AV room, it looked like most of the others were there as well.

Everyone turned around and were rightfully surprised seeing Junko with the popcorn machine.

 _-Wow where did you get this thing?!_  
Sayaka asked. -whoosh- intuition-

-I just asked Jin for help and he told me where to find this.

-Excellent! Great job Junko, I will go set up the movie!  
Taka exclaimed.

-W..wait we m..missing some people?  
Toko stumbled.

Hifumi stepped towards the popcorn machine.

-As I recall they went to fight a level two dragon in the pool, tho it shall not matter I will make up for them starting the with popcorn and beverages, yes.

Once everyone was ready Taka started the film and sat down himself.

-Haha! I like that we can hang out like this... It's only unfortunate we are the only ones left.

Taka's statement filled the room and minds of everyone inside with the thoughts they didn't want to surrender to.

It was only a short time ago that the very school they were in was full of teachers and even more kids, the future hopes of the world, the brightest young minds of the world.

And now even the world they were living in was crumbling apart, as if from out of nowhere, the people they saw regularly in the school are not there anymore, and the ones outside... well, they could only wonder... if they were still alive or not.

But the future hope wasn't crushed yet, the school stood high, proud and mighty in mids of a warzone, harboring and giving shelter to the hope that is left.

They were the world's hope, even if they were the only hope left, that just meant they needed to shine even brighter to conquer the despair infecting the world.

Thanks to Hope's Peak, thanks to Jin Kirigiri, to the people outside fighting despair, the symbols of hope were s̶a̶f̶e̶.

Their thoughts slowly cleared up as the movie started.

 **VAVAV**

Once the movie started all that could be heard was popcorn munching, tho it's not to say that even that didn't have some aura to it, the dark room was _shining_ with blackness, being interrupted by light drawing a border between the chairs n students and the background.

Junko was sitting between Makoto and her sister, head slightly tilted, a blank stare, but a brain that is always busy, but always free for more.

A shadow being casted behind, same as everyone's, until you stare into it.

The outline being similar, but once the darkness starts theres is no interruption, the black being so pure you wouldn't dare step on it from fear of falling in.

And again, a smirk on her face formed, and she jumped into action.

-Hifumi! Oj I can't see anything from your big head!

-I can see just fine...  
The confused Mukuro mumbled.

-Switch seats with me then, will you.

And so they did.

-Ah this is much better, thankssss!

It took Mukuro a solid minute to figure out what just happaned.

When she glanced over to her left she saw Makoto, his arm resting just next to hers.

A burst of energy went down her body, she tried concentrating on the movie but she just couldn't.

Her head was forward but eyes wondered off, she looked at Makoto.

She knew what she was feeling, but didn't understand why.

She had never had the courage to spend time with him, she never had the courage to even speak to him much without her sister present.

Fighting and killing was another thing, but she wasn't good at... this.

Whatever "this" was.

Words just weren't her strong side, speaking and conversation go hand in hand but somehow she was always involved even if she wouldn't say much.

It must be because of her sister, she thought.

At Fenrir she was used to read, follow orders and answer with usually short lines.

She felt useless that she couldn't say anything to Makoto, she felt worthless to even try, and... she felt despair.

The feelings we all get eventually turn into the ones we crave, and eventually turn into the ones we love.

She didn't need Makoto, she only needed Junko, she thought.

Junko played the school by the tip of her finger, the ones working for her were underground, but she was high and proud in front of everyone, for everyone to see.

Just like she played the world, just like she is still playing this school... J̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶M̶u̶k̶u̶r̶o̶.̶

She glanced passed Makoto, only to see Kyoko sitting besides, eyes focused on the screen.

Maybe a bit of jealousy got her overwhealmed, she looked down on the floor.

Why can't I battle, why can't I battle this with my body, she thought.

I've never been the one to give up, I went out of the country because I wanted to, and I want to talk to him, she decided.

Even if she couldn't do it alone, she had a person who could help.

In fact she has just the best person for help.

As she turned her head right, hoping to see Junko, in place of her was just an empty seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**VAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

Author's note: It's been well over a year since I updated this story... and like many other things I gave up on at the time I regret making that decision.  
I had quite a bit happen and came to a full-on block that prevented me from writing anything here or outside fanfiction.  
But I've seen a decent few people follow this story so I'm hoping some will appreciate me continuing it.  
There may be differences in my writing style since it has evolved a lot over the last year. Thanks for understanding!

 **VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

A fog cast over the pool area as Chihiro, Asahina and Sakura went for a swim. It was not a fog that would make everything blurry, hard to see... It was a substance with malice that put its weight over the entire room. And was it invisible? Or was it something you could see? I guess it depended on who was looking at it...

"I told you not to worry about it Hina" Sakura was still comforting her friend.

"But he is such a pain sometimes, it just makes my head hurt."

"You have to watch out for yourself first, letting others worry you like that isn't going to do any good."

"I guess... What do you think Chihiro?"

"Well... I understand what Sakura is trying to say, you shouldn't let such small things overwhelm you. That's how most people lose sight of themselves."

*Sigh* "I guess I can let it go... In fact, I'm feeling better already! The water always helps to make me calmer."

"It's important to keep a clear mind, even I have trouble with it sometimes." Sakura stated.

"But! You're like the calmest person I know!"

As the two continued talking, Chihiro went on a lap around the pool.  
Yet the water didn't seem like it always was. As strange as that sounded and felt.  
Instead of the refreshing feeling that cleansed the student's worries, it turned into a heavy, gloomy substance that pulled on your will until you had no more to keep going.  
Slowing down just after half a lap, Chihiro noticed the fog around him.  
The heaviness of the fog made it difficult to breathe, the heaviness of the water made it difficult to swim.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment seemed to put the picture back to normal, yet even after every blink, the fog kept coming back around the corner of his eyes, wanting to engulf everything.  
And in that fog, all the thoughts he was holding began to overlap.

Since the school went on lockdown he knew he needed to trust himself now, more than ever.  
It's been just a few weeks since he told his classmates he wasn't really a girl.  
And Instead of the reactions he feared he got courage and strength.  
He trusted his classmates over the fear.  
And in the end, he vowed to get back to himself, to get stronger.  
But... despite overcoming his weaknesses the thoughts remained. Like shadows of the fears he held and overcame.  
But if he overcame them... why are they still there.  
This insecurity was still not giving up. The war will go on until it can be truly finished.

But Chihiro understood that, no person changes overnight.  
He was prepared to stay strong.

Clearing the air, moving faster, he continued swimming.  
But as the fog cleared, his eye couldn't help but spot a dark black figure in the corner of it.  
Scared from the sight, his body stopped for a moment, and a bit of water went down his throat.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sakura asked.  
 _*cough* *cough*_ "I'm okay, I'm just-"  
But as he looked to where the shadow was, there was nothing to be found.  
"... seeing things?" He finished, confused.

"What do you mean?"  
"Uhm... I guess it's nothing. I just swam a bit too fast." He said, trying to laugh it off.  
But just a second later... a noise started blaring.

A buzzing, vibration-like sound echoed through the pool area.  
And immediately, the water started shrinking.

"Hm? Is the water going down!?" Hina exclaimed.  
"Huh, I think it is." Sakura replied.  
"Did, someone turn on the drain pump!?"

"I think we should get out, Hina."  
"Yeah..."  
"You too, Chihiro."

"Mhm, I'm coming." Chihiro replied as the noise started to get louder.

...

...

"Hm?"  
"That's... strange."

"Chihiro, come out of the pool!" Sakura started yelling from the pool deck.  
"I'm... trying... Huh?"  
As he looked down, he noticed something.

The drain was right below him... starting to pull him down.  
A vortex slowly forming around the area, making it harder and harder to get away.  
Chihiro started to battle against it... But the water kept pulling down... more and more.  
"Aa.. Aghh..." He started to lose breath.  
The girls on shore began to realize what was unfolding.  
"Chihiro!" Asahina let out.  
"This is bad, I think he's being pulled by the whirlpool."  
"We have to help him!"

"Don't go in, I'll go to the side and throw him an inner tube." Sakura ran off.  
"Chihiro hold on!"  
But as Hina tried to encourage her friend, Chihiro went under, out of sight. As if hours ticking by...  
She couldn't let her friend be left stranded.  
Starting to tremble, without much hesitation, the ultimate swimmer jumped into the water, swimming in a dash towards the swirl in the middle.  
It wasn't to prove that she was strong, that she was the top swimmer.  
Her friend was in danger, and that's all it meant.  
In just a few moments grabbing Chihiro's hand and continuing to the deck, she proved herself to him.

"... Chihiro, are you okay? Chihiro?"  
*cough* *cough*  
"Hina! I told you not to go in. That was dangerous!"  
"I had to! He would've drowned!"  
*cough* "What... was that...?" Chihiro looked towards the pool, the water was still draining, still faster and faster.


	4. Chapter 4

...

"Then WHY did you do it?" Mukuro asked in frustration.  
"I told you, I was bored... Besides, you weren't making any moves on Makoto."  
"That's..."  
"Purple girl is gonna have her way with him if you don't doooo something."

"Shut up, shut up. You... You keep... changing the subject."  
"Oh come on... they saved him, right?"  
"Yes, but what's gonna happen when they realize someone tampered with the pump system?"  
"It'll be fineeeeee, things break with age!"  
"It won't be 'fine', Junko."

 **VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

After an exchange with her sister, Mukuro headed back to the AV room.  
But after all the drama that went down, she wasn't feeling that motivated for a movie.  
And when she got to the door, what a sight.  
The movie was still playing, Hifumi and Taka were battling over popcorn, Makoto was talking to Kirigiri... Makoto was talking to Kirigiri?  
A bit of jealousy and a nervous pulsating shrug went down her shoulders.  
'What if Junko was right... I... don't need Makoto, I have her...  
I was never his... type to begin with... I... Don't even know his type...  
That's just how much I 'know' him... '  
These thoughts rang through her head, bouncing left and right, up and down her head.

"Eeyyy? You're not gonna go in?" Junko commented.  
"I missed half the movie already, it's no use watching it now..."  
"Oh come on Ms. Fenrir just go flirt or something, aren't you tired of being bored."  
A light smile on her face was the only answer she could give.  
"Don't worry..." Junko leaned closer. "I'll... set you up with him again."  
"I don't... think I need more of your ideas for now..."  
"FOR NOW SHE SAID FOR NOWSHE LIKESSHIMMMM"  
"NO! SHUT UP!" She swiftly covered Junko's mouth.  
"Can you not embarrass me, I didn't mean it like that."  
"Hhuhhmm Okidoki." Junko mumbled through her sister's hand.

 **VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

"Goodmorning everyone!"  
"Oh why good morning, Sayaka." Celeste responded with a smile.  
"M-m-morning, I guess."  
"Morning to you too, Toko."  
"I can't believe how weirdly time passes when you're isolated like this. Sometimes the day is neverending, and sometimes it's just blazing through."  
"He-he, I feel quite the same, Sayaka. You see, It could as well be the choice of the steins;gate."  
"Oh, Hifumi, I'd rather not have to stain my outfit with your blood... SO STOP WITH YOUR USELESS REFERENCES AND FETCH ME SOME TEA!"  
"Aaaaughhh -I'm on it, Celestia!"

"Now THAT'S FUN!" Junko commented from the table over.  
"Making an overweight man run like a guineapig?" Mukuro responded.  
"Pupupupu, wouldn't it be fun to watch it squirm as the fat is sucked out!"  
"If that's gonna bring despair, then yes. Otherwise, a bit overkill."  
"Heeeeee, You've been awfully collected this morning, did you finally get a good night sleep?"  
"I guess so." Mukuro responded with a lie.

The truth was, she didn't get much sleep at all.  
Her mind was totally fixated on the unsolved quest of understanding her own feelings.  
She didn't know how to go about it, every time she would speak, her tongue would tangle itself, unable to let the words out.  
And everything Junko said proved itself time and time again to come true.  
She really was useless at planning this stuff out, Junko might have a silly scene in mind, but her sister is always right.  
She has to trust her.  
But how to tell her that... She really wants Makoto to-

"So, when we killing them?" Junko broke the mood.  
"WERE NOT K- killing them now." Mukuro came back around. "You haven't even finished designing Monokuma yet."  
"Hey, it's good as done. I just have to expand on the chip a bit, I'll get that done with Chihiro in no time."  
"Who, by the way, you almost killed yesterday."  
"He doesn't know that, just like he doesn't know he's helping me with designing a killer robot bear, upupu."  
"Well don't get ridge of him just yet, then."  
"I mean, Towa already has the schematics that I sent them, they should be building them in bulk as we speak. Just gotta put the chip inside after."

...

Mukuro gulped.  
"Hey, ... Junko..."  
"Hm? You want Mr. Lucky Student that bad?" Junko caught up in a heartbeat.  
"No! I wasn't gonna ask that!"  
"Oooooh, then what were you gonna ask?"  
"Ehm...um."

Mukuro couldn't come up with an excuse fast enough, she knew she was busted.  
"If thy wants to have the help of us! Thy must bow!"  
"Oh, knock it off, Junko."  
"Eh? Such vulgarism! We do not wish to waste our precious time with those who are below us! Asking a favor yet denying our role!"  
...

"... Please..."  
"O-ho, say no more! Her majesty will make an opportunity for thyself, if it is thy will!"

Junko got up and waved to the Ultimate Lucky Student.  
"Hey, Makoto! Can you come over a sec?"  
"What's up, Junko?"  
"Listen, I need a new notepad for my notes. I saw you get a new one recently and I just don't know where to look."  
"Oh, well there's tons in the storage room next to the staircase. I got mine from there."  
"Ohh... Well, I looked there already. I just couldn't find any."  
"Hm...? They're easy to spot tho." Makoto laughingly added.  
"Agh! Could you get one for me pleaseeee. It's just around the corner, rightttt?"  
"I... guess I could-"  
"Fantastic! Omg, thank you so much. You literally saved me!"  
"No problem, are you taking notes for the AI that Chihiro was talking about?"  
"Oh yeahhh that thing... *cough*-I gotta make sure that brat stops squirming info*cough*."  
"Well I'm done with breakfast anyway, so I'll go get you one from storage."  
"Thanks, my manz! Lifesaver!"

...

...

"Well okay he's gone, go follow him into the room!" Junko turned to her sister.  
"Wait, what? Now?"  
"Yes now! Tell him I sent you to help if he can't find it."  
"Uhhhh..."  
"Just go do it!"

...

Mukuro slowly walked outside the dining hall.  
'What does Junko have in mind?' She wondered as she opened the door to the storage room.  
"Hm?"  
 *** _thud_ *  
**Mukuro fell to the floor but in an instant backed up to the door, her instinct started kicking in, she was ready t-  
"Oh it's you Mukuro." A familiar voice sounded.  
Makoto got off the floor and lend her a hand.  
"I'm s-s-sorry! Did I bump into you? I didn-"  
"It's okay, don't worry! I didn't see you coming in so fast."

Her face slowly turned radish red as she took his hand.  
"I'm uhhhh- Junko said, you... Umm- Might need... you know some, help, finding,... you know?"  
"Oh, finding the notepad? I got it already."  
"Ah, umm. That's great...! Looks like you found it on your own!"  
A nervous Mukuro turned to open the door, but as she tapped the handle, a click sounded first.

"Hm?"  
 ***rumble* *rumble*  
** 'The door won't open?'


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh... is something wrong?" Makoto asked.  
But Mukuro's eyes became distant as she realized what had happened.  
As the anxiety kept building up more into distress, she came to regret everything she asked for.

...

...

"...Mukur-?"

"I WASN'T REALLY BEING SERIOUS, CAN YOU PLEASE JUST OPEN THE DOOR...?"  
...

"Let me try it." Makoto took over.  
 ***rumble* *rumble***

"It does seem rather stuck, did someone unintentionally lock us in... or did it jam up?"  
Mukuro let out a sigh. "I don't know."  
But her thoughts were getting most distant from the door, from the situation.  
It's the way she came to deal with things like this.  
Yet it was the exact opposite of what she learned during her moments of high alert in Fenrir.  
It felt like it wasn't under her control, that was the only way she could cope with it.  
By distancing herself from it.  
This wasn't something she could master, something to work on. It was an assault of pain and panic to the very core... but...

"Maybe there's something here we can use to open the door?" Makoto broke the silence.  
"Yeah..."  
...

"Hey... what's wrong? You seem distant?" His voice broke it again.  
And with every time she would hear it ringing inside the closed room her heart would start pumping faster.  
The thumps vibrating every part of her body.  
She was trying to analyze how to escape the situation, instead of using the opportunity... That's what she wanted... right?  
That's what... Junko wanted too...  
...

"Yeah, let's search!" A confident sentence, at last.  
"H-Yes!" Makoto replied.

 **VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

"What about this?"  
"Don't you remember? Those screwdrivers break like sticks. I think Jin said he'll get new kits for you guys soon."  
"Ah, yeah... I forgot. Taka broke a dozen trying to fix the metal plate he misaligned."  
"Well... to be fair, those things are strong as heck."

"Hey, Mukuro?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"You've never told me much about your family, are you worried about how they're doing?"  
"Junko is my family, I think she's doing great."  
"Um... okay."  
"What about you? You have a sister too, right...?"  
"Ah, well. To be honest with you, I'm really worried sick. Chihiro tried to get me in contact with her but we couldn't get through... I really hope she's okay."  
"You shouldn't worry. I can guarantee you she's safe."  
"You can?"  
...

"I-Imean she's a smart- girl, right?" She almost forgot she wasn't supposed to let him know that.  
"Yeah, I really wish this would blow over soon. It's getting more and more difficult being crowded up in here, even if we're safe."  
"W-well especially in this room..."  
"You got a good point." Makoto smiled as he replied.

Mukuro let out a sigh of relief. Despite doubting herself, she was somehow pulling it off.  
The more she would look at him, the shakier her hands would get, the more her heart would skip.  
But the happier she would feel.  
Was it time to be bold. To do something she had never done before.  
To go further than ever. To use the advantage she gained.

...

...

"Hey,- Makoto..."  
"Yes?"  
"What do you think about- the umm... girls in our class."  
"Hm...? What do you mean?"  
"Well ummm... you know?"

...

...  
"Oh! I think they're very reliable. Sakura and you especially."  
Her blood pressure shot up instantly.  
"M...me? -reliable?"  
"Yeah, you're so adapt, after all. I've never seen someone so ready and dedicated."

Mukuro stood flushing with embarrassment, her thoughts jumbling up, her eyes hazy with mist.  
A red Mukuro stumbled along the shelves, among the boxes, trying to hide her expression.  
Navigation with bleeding emotion, and tripping over the boxes.  
Then...

 ***thud***

"Mukuro!" Makoto called out, moving forward.  
 ***thud* *bam!***...and then slipping.

The two found themselves over each other. (I guess Makoto's a confirmed top, now.)  
"S-sorry! Are you okay?" Makoto slowly started to get off.  
But it would take a moment to form words. With hands over her face, Mukuro slowly started to wobble backwards.  
"Are you hurt? Let me see!" Makoto got worried.  
"N.-no! It's not that!"  
"Are you sure... Let me have a look!"  
"It's nothing! I'm oka-y...!"  
"Then why are you covering your face?"  
"That's- " She didn't know why she was hiding anymore.  
Her mind was racing fast, her heart throbbing and hands sweating.  
'Why are these situations so impossible. Why can't I go through them with a clear mind.' She thought.  
It felt like an eternity trying to cover from every angle as Makoto struggled to look closer.

But, as if on cue...  
 ***click*** The door peeked open.  
Eyes widening, she got off the floor and sprung into action.  
Tho still catching a few boxes by her feet, she somehow got out and ran down the hall.

...

"Oh, hey! There _are_ notebooks in here!" Junko exclaimed, looking around.  
"...Oh, yeah... I think I forgot about that entirely."

...

"By the way, where's she off to?"


End file.
